


表演教学

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 如果我明天做得好，你会抱抱我吗？
Kudos: 6





	表演教学

**Author's Note:**

> 基于那个傻逼综艺的衍生，大量GB成份，莫名其妙不知所云，如果您不好这口就不用往下看了（当然看了也可能会说这是什么玩意儿）。

哎，轮到你了。他们这么说，她就好像从梦中惊醒，往教室中央看。F坐在那里，他们的老师，正拿抽纸把两腿间的东西擦干净，提上裤子，系上纽扣，手指上的饰品叮叮当当，就像一直以来那样，在惨白的日光灯下。过来嘛。她没有动，他就再重复一遍，双手在前面拍了拍，像在招小狗。她拖着步子过去了，还像在梦游。

今天要解决什么表演问题？她盯着男人胸口的挂坠，听见他这么问。他刚刚咬着那个小玩意儿，就在X干他的时候。老师，出声啊。男孩子分开他双腿，一个劲儿地往里顶。旁边手机屏幕上拉了个特写，大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦得泛红。他就那么嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，嘴里含着那个东西，声音在喉咙和口腔打转，简直是要人把它从头到尾地挖出来。男孩子低下头去亲他，中间隔着那个金属饰物，舌头抵着铃铛镂空了的花纹交缠，唾液沿着金属链子滴下来。

老师。她沉默得太久，但他好有耐心，等她把话说出口。他不是个有耐心的人，或许因为今天是特别的日子。老师，她说，我想知道怎么接吻。她的老师点点头，用那种温柔的眼神看她。成年人看小孩子都是这样的眼神，他知道她想要什么，而这对他算不了什么，他完全给得出来，甚至更多。来吧。他说着站起来，脚下一个趔趄，她伸手挽住了。那个时候他们四目交接。我要的不是这个，她想，感到深切的挫败，欲望的浪潮几乎把她的胸口掏空，但机会摆在这里，她竟然不知道如何表述自己的期许。

F的手指掠过她的头发，捧起她的面颊，微微侧过头去，开始他们之间的亲吻，今天对她的教学。老师的第一个吻是同Z。这个时候她反而清醒过来，回忆起今天的事情来。和她不同，也和X不同，Z是很本分的，从来不作他想。老师，我想知道为什么不是我来演那个角色，我做得不对吗？当时Z这样问他。那我们重新来示范一遍吧。他是这么回答Z的问题的。

老师的手指插进他的头发时，Z就已经宣告溃败。至少她是这么想的。男孩子闭着眼睛，梗着脖子向后躲。信念感呢？我们说过的信念感。老师的声音很严厉，Z就慢慢睁开眼睛来。他们再来了一遍，起初是白天摄像机里的那些部分，老师手掌包着Z的后脑勺，扭着腰屈膝跪下去。裁缝不要女人吗？他问。她以为这句台词改得好过剧本，因为主体是“她”，这个被抛弃了的女人。摄像机之外他们更能进入状态，Z望向他的眼神诚恳又卑怯。旁边的W举起手机，拍他们几乎紧贴的鼻尖，距离不到一根头发丝。她看见手机屏幕上，F歪了歪下颌，嘴唇慢慢贴了过去。他是笑了吗，她感到一阵眩晕。

你分心了。她听见老师这么说，声音从哪传来的，口腔还是耳畔？他们的嘴唇贴在一起，他们两个现在连接为一体，她感觉到老师嘴里的那种气息，金属的味道好像血。眼睛不自觉闭上了，她本是想睁大眼睛好好看清楚的，但她还是闭上了。这时候她明白Z当时的感受了。那个吻，他先是很僵硬的，僵硬地像在承受拷问、领受死亡。但不可思议的魔法正在发生，攥着老师上衣的手放开了，掌心隔着牛仔外套去摸他的肩胛骨，很用力。围在旁边的他们起初很躁动了一番，L小声低呼，W吹了个口哨，但后来安静下来，随着这个吻的进行，只有手机屏幕上面录像的红点一闪一闪，呼吸都听不到。

你的问题是太紧张了。首先结束这个吻的是老师，掌心覆着Z的手指，慢慢地把年轻人揽着他后颈的双手移下来。但这次是你最好的表演，他继续补充着，手掌放在了男孩的牛仔裤上。我得给你点其它指导，让你明白这种戏该怎么演，角色说的究竟是个什么意思。他这么说着。此时她感到畏怯，不是畏怯将发生的事，而是畏怯于自己对它的期待。屏幕，透过屏幕就可以把它只当作一次表演。于是她向后挪了挪身子，去看W举着的手机，屏幕的右上角显示电量充足，余光瞟到紧攥着拳的手，X今天穿着那件牛仔外套，袖口覆及手背。

左手无名指上的戒指硌在她的颌下，提示现在是仅有一次的魔法时间，她想要的都会发生。那时候Z的魔法结束了，他无法自控地叹息着。老师蹲下来，为他拉起牛仔裤的拉链，理好额前的刘海，拍拍他的脸颊。Z从日光灯下，教室的中央，退回到边上围成一圈的塑料椅子上，坐在他们的对面。那时候她就知道，他的眼睛离不开老师了，他永远也无法摆脱他了。好了，下一个。老师戴上眼镜。X站起来，带翻了旁边一圈塑料椅子。好啊，那就你来吧。老师点了点头。

Z是羞怯的裁缝，W曾经这么说，但X不一样，他是热情的裁缝，他很爱这个太太，他们之间会很快乐。W是聪明的女孩，难怪老师喜欢找她搭档。X，你进步很大。老师说得很诚恳。我希望你能从这里学到点什么。他勾了勾小腿，高个子的X在老师面前跪下来。明天就要开拍了，我会告诉你怎么演。

她总觉得老师是偏爱X的，但她无从推究这份偏爱究竟来自哪里，因为发现时事实已经如此。你要表现得man一点。老师握着X的手指，移向自己的胸口，黑色T恤下隆起乳房的弧度。太太是个女人，对待女人需要温柔。他引导着男孩爱抚自己，颤抖的手指在乳头周围打圈。……但有时候也需要粗暴。年轻人的手指不自觉地握紧，老师哑着嗓子叫出来，对，对，就是这样。

Z的吻是想要碰触却又收回的手。X的吻，是热情而又卑怯的吻。太太的嘴唇是高贵的，裁缝不敢去吻她。但老师的嘴唇是湿润的玫瑰花蕾，诱人去采撷蹂躏，妓女才会有这样的嘴唇，她咬着手指这么想。那怎么办呢。X抬起眼睛看他。话锋一转。但裁缝也需要女人，他不看太太的脸，只专注她的身体。这时年轻人突然有了难得一见的悟性，他就去咬、去吻老师的锁骨，手指从衣服下摆探进去，陷进老师的皮肉。荷尔蒙，老师这么说。真正重要的东西不是用眼睛去看，而是用意念去体会。爱是裸体者引导着瞎子。老师，老师，X掐着老师的腰，语调因为欲望焦灼破碎。不是老师。太太。X垂着眼帘低声说。老师解开了他牛仔裤的扣子。有悟性的孩子总有更多的奖励。

老师给她的吻和其他两个人不一样。甜蜜、缱绻，诱导她去探寻，像两个女人的接吻，欲望之上的欲望。她高兴了一秒钟，但又为此失落。她的吻是独一无二的，但老师给每个人的吻都是独一无二的。老师有上千种独一无二的吻，她只能拥有其中一种——或者两种。苹果从树梢上被摘下来，放到欲望的银盘子里，可她只能拥有薄薄一片。为什么我不能拥有整个苹果呢？她充满妒忌地想着。那个时候X在干老师，把他的东西放在老师的身体里。W举着屏幕的手抖了一下，然后稳住了。那个薄薄的卡片是欲望的载体，它忠实地收录老师是怎么把自己的一部分分给那个男孩。太太是高贵的，哪怕被裁缝占有了，她也始终是太太。老师咬住了脖子上小小的金属坠子，这样他的声音是压抑的、收敛的、游韧有余的。太太又是放荡的，首先她需要很多很多的爱，这样她才能回馈很多很多的爱。老师的双腿绕上年轻人的腰，X声音里的欲望打着颤。吻我。老师说。亲吻是永恒的母题，亲吻才意味着他们的灵魂真正相连。男孩低下头隔着那个坠子和老师接吻，这意味着太太和裁缝永远不可能真正地在一起。

我不是教表演的，说话解释不了的，我只能做给你看。老师拍了拍X，这次是肩膀，仅此一夜的情人之上他们首先是师生关系，X需要争取到最后那个角色。他留了东西在老师的身体里。老师只承诺过她一个将来时的拥抱，却允许他射在自己里面。她无法自控地咬着指甲。你的感情太丰富了，你要学会收着它，第三次用就俗套了，老师曾这么跟她说。她望向X离开教室中央的方向，那时候她明白X一定会得到那个角色，老师对他的偏爱到此为止，这是预支的犒赏。老师是那个住在森林里的魔女，而他被下了咒，为此他必须得到那个角色。

他们的魔法时间也结束了。在那个时候，她突然明白了老师的意思。你这张脸天生就是吃这行饭的，那时老师这么说。到明天，魔法会持续到明天，她会像老师那样，模仿他的温度，模仿他的吻，既甜蜜，又遥远，诱骗男孩无法离开自己的森林。X，他会闭上眼睛，带着欲望拥抱女孩，就像自己在拥抱老师，他没法得到的老师。

如果我明天做得好，你会抱抱我吗？那个吻结束时她睁开眼睛，这么问他。

然后老师也睁开眼睛，看着她。当然，他这么回答。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （其实我还想写点song/wen进去，但10点半突然被迫讨论了一堆论文的事——然后就这样吧，我萎了。


End file.
